


Darling, Stay With Me

by ohthathurt (cloisterrific_221B)



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisterrific_221B/pseuds/ohthathurt
Summary: A small part of him knew he was being selfish, so selfish. But it was almost Christmas and something in Liam was sure that it was time for a big change in his life. After all, he could never stay away from Zayn for that long.





	Darling, Stay With Me

“Wh – What the hell are you doing?” Liam gasped, barely able to stand straight, hands on his knees because he couldn’t control his laughter.

He’d just come down to their living room when he finally spotted Zayn with their dogs. It being Christmas and everything, it was obviously a much busier day for Liam than it was for his husband. Long, winding calls from friends and family members had him itching to get back to Zayn so they could just spend the day cuddling and doing disgustingly adorable things. (Zayn’s words, not his)

They were both appropriately dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters, with Liam sporting red antler ears that had Zayn squishing his face in between his hands and cooing infuriatingly at him.

Liam had put on his best pouty face on and exited the living room which was when a flood of calls had attacked him. He remembered groaning out loud, pouting more intensely at the sound of distant laughter following him.

But it was futile to be cross with Zayn for so long; despite having had their usual disputes, the two had never been able to stay apart for long. They just couldn’t stay like that.

Currently, Zayn had taken to decorating their dogs with tinsel, Watson in the corner wrestling with his own sparkly nightmare. Liam brushed away the tears from his eyes and held a hand to his aching gut. Only Zayn could make him laugh until it hurt.

“What? I think it looks festive, jaan!” His husband proclaimed, also unable to control his laughter at the sight of Rhino’s wide eyes at the itchy, glittery material wrapped around the dog’s head.

Liam shook his head, “Stop traumatizing the children, babe.” He inched his way over all the unwrapped gifts and wasted gift paper to their couch where Zayn sat bent over their dog.

With a quiet whoosh, he settled into the cushions and leaned into his husband’s side, eager for warmth.

Zayn turned back to him and graced him with a serene smile. The two sat a moment in silence, looking around at their home, their dogs, their Christmas tree, and all the love that they’d accumulated over the years. Their walls were dotted with family pictures and pictures of the other boys.

“You talk to your parents?”

Liam turned his head to reply, “Yeah but I ended it quickly.”

His husband frowned, “Why?”

Liam shrugged nonchalantly, only a smirk anticipating his words, “I just can’t stay away from you for that long.”

He laughed just as Zayn groaned teasingly, “Sappy.”

 

**6 years ago**

 

“Go spend Christmas with her and your family.”

“Zayn!”

“No, Liam. I’m done with this.”

“Would you just –  _fuck_  – just stop, Zayn. Listen to me  _please!_ ”

Liam let his words echo in the deserted hallway. They had to be careful since they were still backstage at where they’d just performed. Zayn finally stilled a few steps away from him, shoulders heaving from the effect of practically running away from Liam.

It had all come down to this. All those years of looks and words and little smiles he didn’t think he deserved. When Liam had least expected it, Zayn had been there for him, seeing him through the worst of it. But now the thought that the other boy would never speak to him again tore him to shreds. It felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest. A Zayn-shaped gap.

Liam shook his head in panic, “Don’t run away from me.”

Zayn whirled around with fire in his eyes and a fierceness to his jaw. To Liam, he’d never been more beautiful. And he let him know.

Through tears, Liam chuckled, “Even when you’re angry you’re beautiful. I’d rather have you angry at me for the rest of my life than be away from me.”

A shocked expression had stilled over Zayn’s face. He blinked slowly at Liam, his own tears trickling down his face. Instinctively, Liam reached over to wipe them.

Finally, Zayn spoke, “I can’t.” His voice sounded broken, just as he looked standing in front of Liam.

He continued, shaking his head, “I can’t watch you with someone else, every day that I’m around you. Every time I convince myself it’s gonna be okay, I’m gonna get through it, but I can’t, Liam. It’s tearing me apart, I’m sorry, but it really is.”

By now, Liam was staring in awe at Zayn’s ducked head, tears still streaming down his face, but an awful, crushing hope blooming in his chest.

“Guess what?” At this, Zayn raised his head to look at Liam, expression curious.

“You don’t have to because I can’t stay away from you anymore.” Without stopping after his admission, Liam swept in with strong hands grasping Zayn’s face and finally kissed him.

A small part of him knew he was being selfish, so selfish. But it was almost Christmas and something in Liam was sure that it was time for a big change in his life. After all, he could never stay away from Zayn for that long.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: ohthathurt.tumblr.com


End file.
